Skype
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Where one Skype call changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Skype - 1.**

* * *

"She's not a cheerleader!" Amy shouted at her coach, pointing to the girl that was most commonly known as Samey. The latter looked down at her shoes, as she sat only a few feet away from her twin sister. The coach, who didn't even spare the younger twin a look, trying to calm the raging blonde.

"Can't you just kick her out? I want her out! She doesn't deserve to be a cheerleader if she can't perform one simple move!" She argued louder, her arm movements more wild than before. Samey sighed, and kept her head down as her sister would continue to argue with the coach. What hurt Samey most was that her sister was right. Although, she had a reason for why she couldn't allow herself to perform the grand finale of their routine.

After a few loud banters later, Amy roughly tapped Samey's shoulder and the younger twin looked up to meet Amy's hard gaze. Samey didn't quite understand how her sister was a lot prettier than her, if the two were identical. But alas, Amy's skin was a lot more cleaner and softer, her eyes were clearer and the beauty mark on her cheek would intensify her general appeal.

"Tell him, Samey! Why couldn't you cooperate in our cheerleading routine?" Amy snarled. Samey looked down, as she felt both sets of eyes set on her. She was embarrassed about what had happened and felt the blood rush into her cheeks. She knew exactly what had happened, but since her sister was in the room, she needed to perform a lie to cover the truth up.

"I wasn't wearing anything underneath my skirt," she mumbled, her blush reached over her neck and colouring her pale cheeks. Amy, from the corner of Samey's eyes, had smirked whilst the coach looked disappointed.

"And why was that?" The coach asked, leaning forth to listen in one Samey's explanation. The younger blonde had a flashback of what happened, with Amy throwing her underwear into her locker, whilst she was only in her crusty old towel. Samey shuddered at the memory and looked up to meet with Amy's intimidating glare. She looked back down at her feet and quickly made up a response for the coach.

"I just forgot," Samey replied. The coach sighed, a look of disgust on his face and turned to face Amy. Samey knew what would happen next and continued to hang her head until she was dismissed.

"Well," the coach said, loud enough to bring attention to Samey who rose her head in response. The coach kept a good poker face, although he couldn't hide the look of disloyalty that was visible through his eyes.

"It pains me so much to see one of our greatest cheerleaders to go," he sighed. Lies, Samey thought to herself. She knew that he was just saying that to make her feel better. "Though, it needs to be done."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed, with Amy thanking the coach and leaving with Samey followed close behind her. The younger twin walked the halls of their school, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment as the her classmates would shoot repulsed glances or whisper the little white lies Amy had shared with the world about her.

When the twins reached change room, Amy let Samey enter first, although stuck her leg out for her to trip on. Knowing what her sister wanted, Samey trudged forth and let her sisters perfectly waxed leg stop her from walking and purposely tripped and landed on her face hard.

She lay there for a little, whilst her sister would laugh with the other girls gathered in the change room would laugh with her. Samey knew that she was the weakest of the school thanks to Amy. Even the nerds would laugh at her, if they ever got the chance.

As the laughter died down, the girls left the change room purposely avoiding contact with Samey and flinching wildly if they came too close. Samey stood up, brushing the unneeded dirt from her dirty uniform and tried to find her school uniform in her locker.

"Looking for this?" Amy asked, waving the traditional uniform in front of Samey. The younger blonde sighed and nodded slowly. Amy smirked and walked up to Samey, standing a little taller for the extra height she could use to intimidate her sister. Samey knew not to meet her gaze and kept her focus on her shoes.

"Well guess what?" Amy whispered. Unknowingly, Samey arched her head up to meet with Amy's cold blue eyes. The dominant twin taunted Samey by making a quick head motion, causing Samey to duck her head in fear. Her smirk grew wider.

Samey would have tried to snatch the uniform off Amy, but she knew that Amy would find a way for her to receive a punishment. Instead, the younger blonde just listened in on what her sister had to say.

"You can't have it..." Amy didn't finish the sentence immediately, making Samey nervous as she shuddered uncomfortably. "Dry."

And with that, Amy had tossed Samey's clean uniform into the running showers, the clothes dampening quickly. She laughed, and shoved Samey against the wall of her locker and left the change room immediately.

"See you later, Samey!" She called out, a tone of mockery in her voice. Samey sighed and walked into the shower in her cheerleader's uniform, and picked up her wet clothes. She quickly turned the shower off and walked out of the shower rooms.

She lay her wet clothes on the rack behind her locker and let them dry for a little until the school bell rang. Samey checked the clothes, and was disappointed to find that they were still quite damp. Sighing, she quickly got herself changed into the wet uniform, having to adjust her skirt so it wouldn't cling to the inside of her legs.

Once fully dressed, Samey went over to find her next class, dashing to her locker. She unlocked it quite fast and took out her books. She took one glimpse of her sitting by Amy with her parents behind them, smiling shyly whilst holding up her uniform with Amy smiling more confidently and happier with her captain's uniform. Sighing, Samey closed the locker door and walked down the corridor's halls to find her class.

As she entered the class, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, and in response, she hung her head in shame. The professor watched as Samey took the only seat available, which was beside Amy. Amy smirked when she saw her sister's timidness as she entered the classroom later.

"Hey sis!" She greeted, putting on a rather fake smile. Samey hung her head low but muttered a quick "hi" to her sister. Amy smirked and leant further back in her chair, leaving her open notebook and textbook for Samey to use. The younger twin sighed and put her own books on the floor by her feet whilst she moved Amy's stuff to in front of her.

Samey began completing the questions the professor had set for them, answering each one in a rapid speed. Amy liked to use Samey's intelligence to her own accord, and often meddled with her to get her own ways. The older twin pulled out her phone from her pocket and began texting her long-term boyfriend who Samey was still yet to learn the name of.

The class continued, with the professor asking some questions in general and Amy would answer some of them, with the help of Samey writing the answer in front of her. In response to her answers, the professor would praise Amy and try and encourage Samey to answer some also.

When class ended, Amy left immediately, leaving all her workbooks and items scattered over Samey's side, for the submissive twin to collect. Everyone else had left the room, whilst Samey was still piling everything onto her books and carrying what most kids would assume was a shitload. Most times, Amy would take out unnecessary books out for Samey to add onto her load.

Samey managed to walk towards her's and Amy's locker, carefully making sure that all the books were arranged neatly and ordered. School was out for her, and Amy, so she pulled out her phone and house keys and quickly pocketed them before she wandered off towards the changing rooms.

The first thing she noticed was that all the current cheerleaders we all changed and in their uniforms. Everyone knew that this place was normally out of bounds for the non-cheerleading girls, but Samey had to officially withdraw from her position as 'Cheerleader Minor'. She pulled out her uniform from her locker and went in search to find Amy.

The other girls either ignored or shot her looks of hatred as she passed. When Samey finally saw Amy, she saw the older twin chatting with one of the assistant captains about a possible upcoming performance that Samey would not be a part of. Amy smirked when she saw Samey and ushered the assistant captain away from her.

"So," she began. "Do you have your uniform?" Samey nervously held up the uniform. The girls around them saw what was going on and watched the two intently. Amy smirked and reached over to the side to grab the stick of red lipstick.

She used her spare hand to brush out the hair from Samey's face and drew a sharp line from the corner of her forehead to her opposite cheek. Then she mirrored the action again, leaving Samey with a red 'X' on her face. Of course, Amy wasn't finished yet. She then swapped the red lipstick out for a tub of mascara. She held it up in front of Samey, the younger' eyes set heavily on the brush.

Without a word spoken, Amy closed Samey's eyes with her thumbs and messily applied the mascara onto her closed eyes, purposely making the space below her eyes darker. She closed the lid and smiled at her work. For one last effect, Amy ripped a sticky note from her planning book and stuck it on Samey's forehead before writing something on it quickly.

"All set!" Amy giggled. "You may leave now." And with that, the other girls surrounded Samey and hoisted her onto their shoulders and running as a pack towards the field. Screaming, Samey watched as the scenes changed and how the ground looked when she saw thrown off their shoulders.

Samey lay on her back in the shortly cut grass as the cheerleaders began their exercise routine. Samey closed her eyes, picturing a happier life without her bossy sister and her ugly high school life. She could imagine many fantasies about how she could live happier and easier without a specific sister in her life, although she told herself every time that she would just have to deal with it.

"Oh my gosh, Samey!" Amy groaned as she stood above the younger twin. Amy looked angry, her hands by her hips and her eyes more stressed out than normal. Samey hesitantly sat up but only for Amy to push her back on the ground.

The sky was reasonably darker now, meaning that time had passed since Samey lay on the ground with the many happy thoughts flooding her mind, and with Amy's stressed face in Samey's view, the happy thoughts had exploded into sadness.

"The bus had just left and you're still lying on the ground like a dead person!" Amy groaned. "Why can't you do anything right?" She asked rhetorically before she began walking towards the road. Samey sighed, standing up and following Amy to the bus stop. When they got their, the clouds had swarmed over them, and was threatening rain.

"Samey! Hand me your jumper now!" Amy demanded, holding her arms to keep warm. She was still in her cheerleading uniform, still taunting the younger twin with her position. Samey shrugged her jumper off and handed it to Amy, who quickly put it on. Amy shot her one dirty look before she stood under the bus stop roof, which was now full of students from their school.

"Looks like someone forgot to use a mirror," one of the freshman girls chuckled as they saw Samey. A few others looked up to examine Samey and quickly turned to their friends to laugh. Others paid no attention what-so-ever. She obviously wasn't popular with the freshman year level either.

"Wait, isn't she the one who was kicked from the cheerleading squad?" Another girl asked. And after that, everyone had looked up at Samey and began gossiping and collecting theories about what had happened. Samey looked at Amy, who was standing further away from her with her arms folded and a smirk evident on her face.

The bus showed up a few minutes later, and Samey waited for everyone to enter the bus until she could go on, as everyone had shoved her aside or yelled insults or phrases at her to scare her off. Samey knew she shouldn't be too intimidated but she couldn't rise up against anyone, otherwise she would have to face consequences.

Once everyone else had piled on, Samey tried to get on although the bus driver had rudely shut the door on her face, leaving Samey alone outside. She sighed, and began walking away from the bus stop and towards her house, which was a fair distance away.

The rain came pouring down soon after and the makeup that Amy had applied to Samey's face began rolling down her cheeks and onto her white dress top. She didn't let that stop her from walking, although thoughts of what her parents would say flashed into her mind, thickening Samey's already saddened mood.

Once Samey had arrived at her house, she gently opened her family's expensive three story house and entered through the halls. The large theatre/kitchen room was dimly lit and she saw her parents making out hotly on the couch whilst an adult movie was being played.

Immediately, she ascended the stairs, to the next floor and was met with the sight of a male pinning her sister against her door, whilst snogging her fully. Samey watched for any signs of movement, but it seemed as if that this male, who Samey assumed was Amy's boyfriend, wasn't going to move any time sooner.

So instead, Samey walked towards the bathroom and locked herself in. She sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands and sighed.

She pulled out her phone and quickly unlocked it, before she began browsing through some of the apps she could get.

One with a blue 'S' captivated her attention, and quickly downloaded it onto her phone. As it loaded, she heard the throaty moans in the hallway and made a gagging motion with her mouth.

Once it downloaded, Samey took in the name of it.

"Skype," she said to herself. She hummed in approval and opened the app, before it asked her to log on. Of course, Samey didn't have a previous account, so she had to sign up for it quickly, entering her phone number and name before inserting a profile pic of a lonely blue flower in a paddock of red flowers.

She logged herself in and accidentally clicked the number pad button. With nothing else to do, Samey entered a few numbers into the system and pressed the green call button, and was shocked to hear it when it began ringing.

All of a sudden, a name appeared on her screen and a low male's voice was heard.

"Hello?" He asked. Samey froze, unsure of what to say and bit her lower lip. She put the phone to her each and opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted.

"Is anyone there?" He asked again.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry," Samey replied. A sigh of relief was heard on the other side.

"Good, I thought I'd go crazy after one more prank call!" He chuckled. Samey bit her lower lip, unsure about how to respond to what he had said.

"So what's your name?" He asked. Samey froze and pondered before answering.

"My name is Sammy," she said. "Though everyone calls me Samey."

"Why?"

Samey blushed in embarrassment. She didn't really think it would make sense to anyone who didn't know her. In fact, most freshmen don't even know why she's called Samey either.

"Um, because my older sister calls me that and everyone else follows along," Samey explained. "It's like Same-Amy."

"So your sister's name is Amy?" Samey's eyes widened. They weren't gonna make fun of her?

"Yeah?" She replied meekly. The male on the other side went silent.

"Well, Sammy is a nice name," he complimented. Samey blushed again.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem!" The guy on the other end chuckled. "So, uh, why'd you Skype me?"

If the guy could see Samey now, then he would definitely see how nervous and red he was making her.

"I was just testing the app out," she replied honestly. "My sister doesn't really allow me to have any apps!"

"Do we need to talk about your sister?" The guy on the other end asked, a tone of annoyance. Samey gaped.

"Uh," she tried to speak. "I guess not." The was a long pause.

"Oh, uh," he chuckled nervously a little. "Seems like I gotta go right now!" Samey frowned.

"Oh," she replied. "See ya."

"Hey, cheer up, Sammy!" He told her. After hearing her real name begin recited, she smiled brightly.

"Okay," she giggled. The other person giggled, too.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sammy," he said. "Hopefully we'll chat again some other time!" And like that, he had hung up. But it didn't matter as much, since he had made Samey's sad mood turn happy.

Samey got up and looked at herself through the mirror. For once, she didn't see herself as a clone of Amy. Instead, she saw herself as an individual.

She was Sammy - not Samey.

* * *

**How was this? This is my new Samey-centric fiction. I'm aiming for around 20-30 chapters for this story and I do hope that this is worthy of reading. **

**Anyways, so the main focus of this fiction is who was the other person that Samey was Skyping?**

**Hope it isn't that bad! **

**Anyways, happy readings!**

**\- Blue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skype - 2.**

* * *

"Wake up, _Sparamy_!" Amy shouted as she roughly shook Sammy awake. Sammy's eyes opened slowly, still adjusting to the bright light her sister was shining in her face. She squinted, holding a hand in front of her face and looked at her sister, who was masked by darkness.

"Uh, who?" Sammy asked, unsure of what her sister was thinking. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Topher and I came up with it," Amy smirked. "It's suits you 'cause you're just a spare me! A spare Amy!"** [1]**

Sammy sighed and sat up on her bed. Amy was standing above her in her simple bra and panties, leaving Sammy to wonder what her sister was here for. Although just being worked up caused Sammy to yawn, barely concealing it in the dark earning a light slap from Amy.

"Um, I was talking!" Amy told Sammy, before yanking her arm and pulling the younger twin up. Unsure of what to do, Sammy blinked a few times at her sister. Amy then straightened out her spine and put her hands on either side of her hip.

"What's 'Skylar'?" She asked. Of course, Sammy knew what Amy was talking about, and making fun of her incapability to pronounce it could cause some stress and pain, especially on her side. Instead, Sammy looked down at the floor and lowered her head.

"Its an app," she mumbled. Amy let in a quick wisp of air before she exhaled slowly.

"I know that, Sparamy, but what does it do?" Amy asked. Sammy felt the heat rise up to her cheek as the memories of accidentally phoning the guy last night flashed into her mind, though she quickly came up with an answer to her sister's question.

"It's like a phoning app. You can call people and text them and video chat," Sammy explained, not wanting to let her sister know that she spent most of last night browsing through its capability. Amy hummed in understanding and pulled out her phone, showing Sammy the app, the bright lights from her phone returned to Sammy's view, causing the younger blonde to squint again.

"Help me set it up, Sparamy!" Amy told Sammy, in aggression. Sammy sighed and using one hand, quickly went through a few instructions that she remembered from setting up her own account last night. When she got to the sign in, she stepped back and Amy quickly entered in her username and email address.

Once she had finished setting it up, she showed Sammy the home screen when Sammy merely nodded, hopefully sending the message that Amy had solved it. Amy hummed and smirked smugly at her twin.

"Nice try Sparamy," Amy patted her sister's rather messy bed hair and finished off by ruffling it. "But next time, try and be useful!" And with that, Amy had shoved her sister onto the bed and left the room. Sammy sighed sadly, knowing her advice would always be cast aside as worthless.

Still awake, Sammy whipped out her phone, when realisation had dawned upon her; her sister wasn't confronting her, but rather wanting her help. A sly smile appeared on her face as she opened up her own Skype account. Now she could only pray that Amy wouldn't find her account on the website.

She hadn't really befriended anyone, but she had a chat with a few strangers due to some random set ups and from there she stemmed into some more complex tools about Skype. A rather helpful, yet flirtatious user, had explained his experience on Skype to her and had tried to catchup with Sammy at any time, to which she had to deny.

Sammy sent a text to him, wondering if he'd be up at 3:00am on a Saturday morning. Once sent, Sammy went into the App Store to search for some other apps that may interest her. Some caught her attention with their flashy colours and exquisite titles, although she couldn't really settle for one.

She was reading the description for a rather interesting, yet complex game when her phone buzzed and a banner appeared saying that TheCodemeister had replied to her text. Excited, she quickly swapped her apps to the Skype and read his text, a little too fast.

**TheCodemeister: **_Yeah, I'm awake. How about you, gorgeous ;)_

Sammy would have giggled at his comment, if she wasn't sitting in her bed at the ungodly hours that her sister had woken her up at. Instead, she decided to type a quick response to his comment.

**Me: **_I'm awake. Awww, thanks :3_

Immediately, she wasn't so sure of the classification of that text. Was it flirty, like Amy used with her boyfriend or was is attention seeking like her sister had always told her? She panicked slightly, hoping that Cody wouldn't get the wrong message until her phone vibrated.

**TheCodemeister: **_I see you're using the kissy face I taught you ;)_

Again with the winky face, though it kept the blush on Sammy's cheeks bright. She replied shortly after.

**Me: **_Yeah. :)_

**TheCodemeister: **_Aww, are we back to smiley faces? :P_

**Me: **_I guess._

**TheCodemeister: **_WHERE'S THE EMOTICON? DD:_

**Me:**_ :)_

**TheCodemeister: **_Yay! You didn't forget! :D_

**Me: **_Hahaha. What's the laughing emoticon?_

**TheCodemeister: **_xD_

**Me:**_ Oh thanks! :D_

**TheCodemeister: **_Anytime ;)_

Sammy's heart may have jumped during that one post, as well as the fact that her jaw dropped also. She wasn't entirely oblivious to things like intercourse or anything dirty like that. Her parents were mainly responsible for that.

Before she knew it, Sammy's phone was ripped from her hands, and she immediately jumped up to see her sister holding her phone in her hand, sending the submissive twin an accusing glare. She knew she was busted now.

"Why are you on my phone?" Amy asked, anger laced in her voice. Sammy cocked her head to the side a little, not too much for it to be noticeable. She could have sworn that Amy had her phone a moment ago.

"Didn't you have your phone a moment ago?" Sammy asked, eyes widening as she realised what she had asked. Amy's eyes mirrored Sammy's and the dominant twin gave her a stone hard look. She carefully set the phone down by Sammy's bed and gripped the younger twin by the hair, yanking at the roots as she brought the submissive twin close to her face, Amy's short and hard breaths giving Sammy an uncomfortable feeling.

She lowered her head so her mouth was close by Sammy's ear and giggled rather humourlessly.

"Don't you ever back talk me, Sparamy," Amy threatened. She then released Sammy from her grip and heard the sound of footsteps from the hallway. Immediately, Amy lunged towards Sammy but instead of injuring her like she normally would, she had her arms around Sammy's body and her head in the crook of her neck.

Sammy, utterly confused looked at her sister's display of affection, blinking several times to check if it was a dream. Amy's head shot up from the crook of her neck with a strong glare and Sammy was now confused.

"Don't just stand there, hug me back, quick!" She snapped and Sammy immediately hugged Amy from where she was, mirroring the position her sister was currently in. The door then creaked open and Sammy saw the silhouette of her mother and father standing in the doorway, her mother with her hands on her hips and her father with his arms crossed.

"Amy? Sammy?" Her mother called, her tone passive-aggressive. Amy slowly pulled away from her sister, her arms still around Sammy's back and she looked up at her mother, her eyes slightly puffy and her expression groggy looking. Her mother raised an eyebrow and shifted in her stance. "What are you girls doing up so early?"

Amy rubbed her eyes with her fist, and replied, "I had a bad dream, Mum. Spar-Sammy was comforting me." The way Amy had said her name sounded so forced, yet she tried to hard to make it sound natural. Her mother's expression softened a little. The woman shifted her weight onto her other foot and her arms went slack.

"Sorry for interrupting girls, but you shouldn't be up this early causing so much ruckus," her mother scolded slightly. Amy nodded her head, and withdrew away from her sister completely. Her father then turned to look at Sammy.

"Is this true?" He asked. Sammy was hesitant at first, but knew that she should answer immediately otherwise it'd cause suspicious. She nodded her head. Her father was now the one who softened his expression and looked between the two girls. Her mother stepped forward and then handed Amy an item.

"We found this outside your door, dear," she told Amy softly. Amy nodded and hugged her mother, who returned the hug at equal the affection. "Try not to have nightmares again." She jokingly scolded making the twin chuckle.

Sammy felt someone pat her back and looked up to her father smiling kindly at her. She flashed a quick grin before she ducked her head and side glanced at her bed. The male of the room took note and grabbed his wife around by the waist.

"C'mon dear, maybe we could make use of this free time," he whispered, low and seductive. The woman giggled and the two left the room, each with an arm around the waist. Sammy sighed and turned to look at her sister who had pinned her against the bed.

"You're so lucky, sis!" Amy snarled. "Super, super lucky!" Amy released her sister, who was whimpering silently. She then stood up and left the room, leaving Sammy's phone at the end of the bed. Once Amy had slammed the door shut, Sammy crawled over the bed to retrieve her phone.

**TheCodemeister: **_You still on?_

**TheCodemeister: **_I__t'__s_ _been three minutes, are you still alive?_

**TheCodemeister: **_OMFG YOU'RE DEAD SHIT I NEED YOU CALL SOMEONE_

Sammy chuckled slightly before put in a short reply.

**Me: **_I'm still alive. Just tired xD_

There was no reply for a while, although Sammy just kept smiling, as she set her phone aside and snuggled into her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Sparamy!" Amy groaned, poking at her sister's face. Sammy woke up to see her sister all awake and in her school uniform. She saw the blinds were open and the sunlight harsh in her face, although illuminating her sister's appearance.

She shielded her eyes and climbed out of bed whilst Amy walked towards Sammy's trophy cabinet. The dominant twin wore a smirk as she looked over Sammy's many second place awards, all of which Amy had bested her in. Sammy quickly dressed into her school uniform and as she was putting her shoes on, she heard a deep sigh from her sister.

"You know, Sparamy," Amy began. "You really do look good in a silver medal."

Sammy was confused at first, until she realised what hidden insult Amy had laced within the statement. She dropped her head, and fixed her foot into her shoe before she stood up and grabbed her school bag. Amy walked past Sammy, not resisting the urge to knock her into the wall and left the room.

The submissive twin rubbed her forehead and walked out the door, following behind her sister. She took notice of how the hall was slightly knocked up, seeing a lamp leaning oddly against the wall, many photos laying on their sides and some paintings on the wall sitting rather crookedly.

She shook it off and descended the stairs where she saw her parents watching television, her mother's legs in her father's, and watched as they diverted their attention to the girls.

"Morning," her mother said but her father responded with a grunt. Amy and Sammy said their greetings and went over to the kitchen table where they both found some eggs and bacon. Amy snatched the bacon from Sammy's plate and gave Sammy her eggs before she began greedily eating the pig.

Breakfast in their household was normally very quiet and undisturbed. There was never any conversation, unless it was in hushed whispers, but it reminded Sammy that though her family was quite wealthy and spoiled her a lot, she was forever alone. Especially since Amy would snatch away the attention from her.

The submissive twin began eating too but not as fast or as hungrily as her sister. Sammy didn't normally eat anything for lunch or dinner, and she wouldn't normally get much food for breakfast either. Instead, she would eat fruit and drink water and coffee so she could keep going throughout the day.

Once she had finished her breakfast, Amy had dragged her through the house towards the door.

"Bye girls!" Their mother called out which Sammy responded by waving. Amy also waved, but more or less, half-heartedly. Amy then grabbed Sammy by the wrist and pulled her towards the street rather roughly whilst the submissive tried to keep up with the dominant's long strides. When they reached the pavement and Amy released Sammy and the foe began walking towards the bus stop.

"Do you have my homework?" Amy asked, a slight bitterness in her voice. Sammy nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a very neat sheet of paper and handed it to Amy who was quick to take it off her and read over the answers. She nodded and shoved it into her own bag sending a sidewards glance at Sammy.

Sammy dropped her head when Amy's gaze met with her own and the dominant twin scoffed. Amy stopped and stood under Sammy, placing her finger underneath Sammy's chin, the end of her long nail tapping the underside of the submissive twin's jaw making her shudder silently.

Amy lifted her head up so the two girls were looking directly at each other. Sammy tried looking away but Amy's spectacular blue eyes had trapped her in a gaze. She smirked, her red lipstick looking very well done and her makeup bringing out her skin in such way the sun complimented.

Her blonde hair tickled her twin's forehead and Amy opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, Sparamy," Amy sighed. "When I see you, I think to myself, this is me." At first Sammy thought that Amy was complimenting her, since her sister took such pride in appearance. "And I think to myself, what must I do to get rid of that horribly pale skin and the colourless dry lips? Well of course, I need to take care of myself!" And that's when the wound had hit Sammy. She felt a sudden twist in her stomach something that caused her heart to ache slightly also.

_No, Sammy. You're stronger than this, _she told herself. Amy smirked at her sister, who's eyes went from curious to dull in a matter of seconds. She released her sister's chin and walked off, holding her posture up high.

Sammy stood at the pavement, the rest of her sister's words sinking in to make their mark. She clenched her fist, and trailed behind Amy, containing her urge to say something that she knew she would regret. The bus just pulled up and Amy had climbed on, with Sammy just catching it before the doors closed.

She found an empty seat near a window and sat down, staring out at the rest of the street. There were many happy school kids varying in ages. Sammy smiled sadly at them, seeing as she never had any light of happiness when she was younger, as it was always shredded away by Amy.

Sammy found herself, leaning back against the window of the bus as it took off, the tears she had falling from her eyes, without her even taking much notice. She closed her eyes, and imagined again, a happily balanced life where she and her sister could possibly get along together.

A small smile had appeared on her face, as she visioned her sister and her creation flower crowns in the most beautiful fields the world had to offer, with many varieties flowers bringing the field to life with their wide range of colours giving the area a positive aura about it.

She could see her sister leaning over towards her, a sparkling flower crown in hands. Sammy took notice that the whole flower crown was a light lavender colour, and smiled as her sister set it atop of her head. And in return, Sammy lifted up her pink flower crown and carefully placed it on her sister's head, watching as Amy's face illuminated in joy.

Sammy's own smile appeared on her face, until she noticed, in the depths of Amy's eyes, there was a dark presence, growing bigger by the second. She watched as the black aura had wiped all over her visions, and quickly opened her eyes, to see that the bus had just pulled up at school.

She turned her head into the aisle where one boy, with a green mohawk and piercings had rolled his eyes at her.

"Nerds," he muttered to himself before he climbed off the bus, going over to talk with a blonde haired male. Sammy sighed and got up, being the last person remaining on the bus, and walked towards the exit. She remembered to thank the bus driver, who responded with a rather quick wave as she climbed down the steps, where the students at her school were all ready gathering.

Sammy fixed the strap of her schoolbag, as she walked through the crowds, trying to avoid the judgemental stares of others as she passed by. She noticed that they would turn to their friends, and share their thoughts for the others to turn and look at her.

Many thoughts ran through Sammy's mind as she made her way to her locker, to find that in bright red lipstick, it read, 'Dropped Cheerleader' and 'Loser'. She sighed, and opened her locker, to only feel a cold wet substance to hit her in the face, making her scream in surprise.

All around her people were laughing, and pointing their fingers at her in a taunting matter. Right then, Sammy just wanted to shrink away to nothing, where she could erase herself from everyone's mind, and ultimately the world.

But Sammy knew well and truly that life is, and will forever be cruel. And she knew, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

**[1] - Sorta took the quote out of Pahkitew Island xD**

**Now, questions to answer, has anyone worked out who may have been on the other side of the Skype call yet? And who is Codemeister (though I think it's obvious)?**

**Anyways, as you may have picked up on, I'll mainly share my thoughts in the footnote rather than the headnote, since I'd like to keep it neat. **

**Now I may not update as frequently as my other story, but I can say that I'll try my best to update once a month. **

**In my honest opinion, I think I may have taken a step back in Sammy's personality during the later half of the chapter, but I'll see what I can do with it :P.**

**So, since it's December 25th, I think it's fair if I say:**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D**

**\- Blue **


	3. Chapter 3

**Skype - 3.**

* * *

"Oh," Amy groaned as she walked through the door. "It's just you."

Sammy sighed at her sister's sentence, switching the channels from the local news to some pathetic soap opera that her sister was currently obsessed with. Their parents had gone out on another date, where it was guaranteed that they wouldn't be home tonight, and the two had the house to themselves pretty much. Sammy had already had her dinner - a bowl of steamed rice with some leftover soy chicken whilst Amy went out with some of her cheerleading friends to a local diner.

As soon as the cringe worthy voice of the lead actresses voice left the television, Amy had flipped over the couch and shoved her heels into Sammy's lap, jabbing into her thigh. Wincing, the submissive twin attempted to stand up and move, but was restricted by the added pressure her sister was putting into her.

"Don't move," Amy told her sister. "You'll distract me from the TV." Sammy rolled her eyes, not even making an effort to cover it up. She noticed that she had been more open about her reactions to Amy's insults or orders. Normally, she would just sigh and obey what her sister would say, but ever since she faced the Skype call and spoke with TheCodemeister, she had found herself to be doing some of the things that she normally wouldn't dare to do on front of her sister - like rolling her eyes.

Amy snorted at something one of the characters said, before stretching out her legs further, causing the ends of the heels to dig deeper into her sister's leg. Sammy was now wedged between the side of the sofa and her sister's heels, and pretty much had nothing else to do but wait until this hour long episode was over.

About halfway through the episode, Amy had pulled out her phone and began texting someone whilst the episode played on, causing Sammy to involuntarily let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes. Amy snapped her head up, as Sammy pretended as if she hadn't done anything, and furrowed her brow at her younger sister.

"Did you just…scoff at me?" Amy asked, interrogating and intimidating her sister with every word. Sammy gulped nervously, a little scared to know that her sister had actually noticed her half-mocking her. She looked up to meet her sister's hard glare and gulped again.

"N-no," she replied, her voice defying her urge not to stutter. Amy's gaze intensified, as she shifted her legs away from Sammy's thigh, causing the young teen's thigh to pop back out yet throb in pain, and slid along the couch to sit next to her cowering sister. She slung an arm around Sammy's shoulders, her head level with her sister's.

The young twin was rather shocked to feel her sister lightly kiss her cheek, before she began leaving a trail of small kisses from her cheek to her temple, until she leant over to her ear, Amy's hot breaths fanning over the omega's earlobe.

"Don't lie to me, Sammy. No one likes a liar," she whispered, so sickly sweet as she giggled softly into her ear. With her hand around Sammy's neck, she lightly brushed her sister's neck, feeling the goosebumps that appeared on her skin. Smirking satisfied to herself, Amy retracted her arm away from her sister, before standing up and walking into the kitchen, leaving a shaken and shocked Sammy.

Amy called her Sammy.

Something about that simple fact had the twin completely confused, yet somewhat excited. Her sister, the one who treated her like utter shit her whole life, finally decided to call her by her real name. Sammy self-consciously placed her hand on her heart, feeling the rapid beats against her palm. Millions of thought ran through her head as she stared into space, processing exactly what just happened. Did Amy…accept her? It was something that Sammy surely had to figure out soon.

"Oi Samey! Help me out, right now!" Amy snapped from the kitchen. Sammy let out an unhappy sigh, before she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Why did Amy do this to her? She always played with Sammy as if she was just some stupid toy. The submissive twin was so gullible to believe Amy's supposed sympathy. Every time Amy said something decently kind, Sammy could feel her heart skip with the joy of being appreciated by her sister. She felt so useless otherwise as no one would ever talk to her, ignoring the rare times her parents actually did.

Sammy stood next to Amy, who was struggling to open the ice-cream container, her painted red nails trying to lever the lid open. The fact that most of the time when Amy asked her to do anything just seemed to be do accomplish something or help her with something just made Sammy feel like a tool. She did almost everything for Amy - she did her homework, she tells her her school schedule, she helps her open containers. All of it made Sammy feel like just a tool of a person.

Amy released the container from her grip before sliding it over to Sammy, who quickly looked over it for an open sign. The alpha smirked at her sister as she began to open it, before lifting her hand into her face, examining her nails. She didn't really need the help from Sammy, she just didn't wanna ruin her perfectly manicured nails. Also, she loved the satisfaction of watching her sister struggle.

Once Sammy had opened the container, Amy quickly snatched it away from her before, pulling out an ice-cream spoon, and carefully scooped three balls of cookies and cream ice-cream into her bowl, before adding three strawberries to the tops of each scoop. Sammy watched her decorate her meal, her stomach silently rumbling as she watched how natural and delicate Amy was when she garnished her dessert.

As soon as Amy finished, she slapped the lid on the container and looked at a envious Sammy, who struggled to contain her obvious hunger. The alpha smirked before touching her sister's cheek lightly, cooing softly.

"Aww, sorry sis," she mocked sympathy. "I just don't want you getting too fat again." Her words stung deep, obviously wanting to corrupt her sister. A few years back, when Amy and Sammy were around thirteen, Sammy was around twenty pounds heavier than her sister, who was around the average size of a girl her age. Heavily outweighing her sister, Amy decided to pick on her sister, labelling her the 'Fat One' and for a year, everyone in school was calling Sammy the 'Fat One' whilst they began to shower Amy with compliments, like the 'Pretty One' or the 'Successful One'. Extremely embarrassed, Sammy was forced by not only her sister, but her parents to lose some weight, Amy even threatening her saying that if she didn't lose twenty pounds she would be disowned by her family. In the long run, Sammy lost twenty-eight pounds in five months, and was almost diagnosed with bulimia.

At the thought of the memory, Sammy's face paled and Amy smirked successfully to herself, before storing the ice-cream in the freezer again. Looking back at her younger sister, Amy patted Sammy's unbrushed hair before walking off, cackling a little.

Sammy was left staring into space, watching as her twin sister slowly ascended the stairs, scrolling through her phone as she did. Sammy took note on how concentrated she was, as she seemed to be subconsciously walking up the stairs, whilst focusing all her attention on her phone. The omega didn't have the skills to multi-task - she was always tripping over her feet when reading a book, or maybe burning the toast whilst cooking the eggs. It was something she truly envied.

"Hey, Samey?" Amy called from the top of where she could see the stairs, looking down at her sister, her phone in front of her as she typed rapidly on her phone. Sammy perked her head up, raising her brow as she waited for what her sister had to say.

Amy laughed a little, her eyes still focused on her phone. "Y'know that Skype app that I downloaded last week?" She asked, a smile still present on her face.

"Yeah," Sammy replied, feeling her heart rate increase. She didn't want her sister to discover that she had a Skype account. She learned from experience that if Amy wanted a social media app, then Sammy wasn't allowed to have it unless she said so. So far, Skype was the only app that Sammy had an account for, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if her sister discovered than she also had an account. During this past week, all Amy has been using was Skype, and she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"Well, there's some chick who has the same name as you," she mused. "Sammy Rogers. She even has a creepy flower paddock for an avatar. What a loser." Sammy let out a choked sound, when she heard what her sister said, but quickly covered it up with a fake laugh. How Amy discovered her account was beyond her, unless she deliberately wanted to find her. She was lucky that Amy had a certain naivety to her.

"I'm gonna send her a quick text," Amy chuckled. "'You're…a…loser'." She spelt out slowly, as she typed the message in. Sammy froze once again, and prayed that her phone was off so when Amy's message sent, it wouldn't be dead obvious that it was her phone. "Sent!" There was a moment of silence, where Sammy was holding her breath hoping her phone wouldn't go off. She gripped onto the bench top, her knuckles going white as she tried channeling her mental energy to prevent anything disastrous from happening.

Amy chuckled to herself, muttering a few other insults before disappearing from sight. Though it felt like minutes had passed, only a few seconds had passed, and Sammy finally let go of her breath. She was so thankful that luck was on her side, as she flicked off the lights in the kitchen and went back to watch some television again.

"What to watch," she whispered under her breath as she flicked through the variety of channels Foxtel had to offer. A few movies which Sammy had heard of were about to begin, and one of the TV shows which she sometimes watched was airing a new episode. In the end, she settled on watching Ten Things I Hate About You, and didn't get to bed until 11:30 at night.

* * *

"Get up, Samey!" Amy spat as she ripped the duvet off her sister, letting the cool winter air blow over her sleeping sister. Sammy groaned, curling her body up a little, trying to stay warm but Amy then dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her, making Sammy shriek in shock and jump out of bed, completely soaked.

"What the fuck?" She cursed at her sister, who simply cocked an eyebrow at the omega's behaviour. Amy dropped the bucket by her side and folded her arms, looking at her shivering wet sister who was holding her arms close to her body for warmth. Her expression looked interrogating and slightly suspicious, but it was masked only slightly by this impressed exterior.

Sammy hadn't realised what she had said until she looked up to meet Amy's eyes. Amy hated when Sammy spoke back to her. In her own words, she didn't think Sammy was indeed capable of being in charge, since the younger twin was very timid and when she spoke, there was no sense of authority or control in her voice. The younger twin was so submissive to Amy, and always had been since before they could even talk. For Amy, these position were never allowed to change.

"Excuse me, Samey, but we don't curse in our house," Amy said, her voice sweet but with a hidden toxin. "So I want you to take back what you had just said." In any normal situation, Sammy would have immediately gone on her knees and begged for her sister to accept her apology, but instead the normally submissive twin clenched her wet fist and stared back at her sister, almost with the same amount of integrity that she had.

"No," she said before even getting a chance to think about what would happen if she did say it. But something about defying her own mind felt somewhat pleasing. Sammy felt as if she had some power right now, and after watching Amy's face flash with shock, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, taking a step closer to Sammy. "What did you just say?" Her teeth were clenched, her jaw tightened, and Sammy was almost scared about what would happen next. She had a chance to take it back, and hopefully free of her sister's rage but all this desire to be in control flashed in her mind.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, Sammy had taken a small step closer to her sister, tilting her chin up and straightening out her posture. Her back clicked a little, but other than that she stood there with much confidence.

"I said, 'No'," she replied to her sister, a feeling of smugness arising in her chest. She was getting a real kick out of this, and she didn't want it to end too soon. Amy looked more angry than shocked now, unfolding her arms and putting her hands on her hips, her long and delicate fingers digging into her sides as she stared down at her sister with hostility in her eyes.

"Samey, I'm stressed for time here, just apologise for what you said," Amy asked, obviously trying to control her anger. Her whole voice sounded shaky, and Sammy couldn't tell if it was because she was nervous or because she was trying to hold back her rage. Sammy's eyes flicked to where her hands were, her sharp nails digging into her soft porcelain skin. A sinister voice inside her head told her to push her to drawing blood, to which Sammy had a small giggle to, but managed to hide it by exhaling deeply.

"Why should I apologise for something, when you do the same thing constantly with no punishment?" Her inner sass master must have helped her out when wording her sentence. Or maybe it was because she was watching that movie last night. After all, Julia Stiles plays a killer Kat Stratford. Amy's finger dug in deeper, to which Sammy found satisfaction to. Why she was enjoying it so much was beyond her, but nonetheless, she felt no need to stop it now.

Instead of answering Sammy's question with words, the alpha twin lifted her foot and stomped on her sister's hard, pressing down harder onto the younger's foot. Sammy let out a yelp and kicked Amy's foot off her, causing the older twin to stumble back a little.

Before she could stop herself, Sammy found herself swinging her arm towards her sister's face, her fist clenched as it made contact with Amy's cheek, and the sound of impact was the last thing that was heard. The two sisters stared at each other, both looking at each other with the same amount of shock. Sammy was horrified about what she had done - she punched her sister! Amy's cheek was already slightly red, her mouth open a little and her eyes wide.

Her state of shock turned into a look of anger, as Amy squinted her eyes and closed her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Sammy tried saying something but Amy turned around her bottom lip already quivering. She darted out of the room, soft sobs leaving her mouth as she bolted down the corridor. Sammy tried following her but once she left her room, Amy had already began running down the stairs, crying softly.

Her older sister was always such a crybaby. Nowadays, she'd only fake cry to gain the sympathy of her parents so that Sammy would get punished. Speaking of her parents, Sammy didn't know if they had returned back from their date night yet, and hope they hadn't so that Amy wouldn't be able to rat Sammy out to them.

Sammy was still wet, a patch of wet carpet already forming under her feet. She hadn't even noticed that she was wet, since she was bickering with her sister. She also forgot the pain in her foot, when Amy stepped on it due to the fact she was too shocked after realising she punched her sister. Sammy had never physically attacked her sister before, and this whole experience felt somewhat unrealistic.

Sighing to herself, more in regret than anything else, she walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash up. So many thoughts flooded her mind as she washed up, the questionable reaction her parents would have, the reactions the kids at school might have and most daunting of all, how Amy would treat her from now on. Would she be more hostile towards her, or will she distance herself from Sammy? It began to scare Sammy.

After showering, Sammy walked back into her room, where she heard her phone buzz. She walked over to the bedside table, a small smile on her face and checked her notifications. It was a Skype message.

**Amy Rogers:** _You're a loser_

Sammy's smile immediately dropped when she read the text, her heart doing a complete 180. She sighed and clicked the phone off, before resting her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes and face from all the drama that happened only moments earlier.

The only sounds she could hear were her soft breaths and the sounds of Amy's sobbing voice as she spoke to whoever downstairs. Sammy closed her eyes tightly, each passing moment filling her up with more regret for punching her sister's face. Sure Amy deserved it, but even if she did, Sammy threw the first punch and ended up hurting her older sister. It just wasn't right.

Sammy sighed, once again, and quickly got changed, where she would have to face whatever the day had to provide, preparing for whatever hate or bullying she'll get for her actions towards her sister.

* * *

**_Badum, I'm back! :D_**

**_I know I was trying to get updates out once a month, but I'm a big procrastinator and have had many other things to do. I understand if people aren't gonna read this story as much due to its lack of updates, but I hope it's plot won't bore you to death. _**

**_So how was this chapter? I've actually tried three other scenarios that were gonna happen, but after having a similar night to Sammy's, I decided I might write this one. _**

**_This time, we see Sammy develop more in terms of her confidence and become more of her own person. :D_**

**_Just so I know you read these authors notes, please tell me who your favourite character is so far. Or if you have figured out who the person who Sammy called back in chapter 1 was. _**

**_Today is April Fools, but it's also Easter and Good Friday soon, so I'm conflicted about what my last words should be. xD_**

**_Happy Easter and Good Friday. I don't think I'll hava anything on April Fools to say xP_**

**_-Blue xx_**


End file.
